1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of filleting decapitated fish and an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When judging the level of efficiency of a mechanised filleting method and the quality of the produce not only is the yield achieved of critical importance but also to what extent additional personnel are required manually to correct incorrect cuts by so-called trimming. This additional work has an effect which should not be underestimated, particularly when processing smaller bulk fish which for reasons of economy are filleted at a high rate. With this type of fish it is primarily those types whose cross-sectional shape approaches the circular for which this goal is particularly difficult to achieve since their precise alignment and guiding whilst being processed, which is a prerequisite for a satisfactory result, is particularly difficult due to the fact that there are no geometrical engagement points. This difficulty leads to a relatively high proportion of fillets which need to be trimmed and in particular dorsal fins or remnants of the back which remain on the fins render this manual working step necessary. This comprises removing these portions which, depending on the desired end product, hinder the further mechanical processing.
3. Object of the Invention
It is an object of the invention to provide a filleting method whose filleting cut sequence specially aims at the fish being optimally guided in the individual phases of the filleting process with the result that the requirement of trimming is substantially reduced.